Saving His World
by SnowMakesMeCry75
Summary: Rebecca wants to move to Maine and take Parker with her, will Booth be able to stop her. B/B in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: First Bones story, I'll continue if I get positive fee back. If anyone has any tips I'll be happy to hear them.

Booth was in his office when he received the call; Bones was seated in front of his desk because they had just finished talking to a family member of the victim from their latest case. They were about to go to the dinner when the ringing caused them both to pause. Booth looked at the phone surprised to see his ex's name on the screen. "Hey Rebecca, what's up?"

"Seely, about you're weekend with Parker…" She paused on the other end and Booth became worried.

"What about it? Did something happen to Parker?" Almost immediately Booth's heart rate increased as he thought about all the terrible things that could have happened to his son. Bones also took notice when Booth asked if something had happened, up to that point she wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, she was just reading a file.

"No, nothing happened it's just…" she paused and Booth didn't like where this seemed to be going. "This weekend Brent and I are going to see my parents, and I'm going to take Parker with us. I'm sorry, but this is really important." She seemed hesitant to explain further, but Booth wasn't going to let her get away with such a pathetic excuse for another missed weekend.

"What? No, this is the second time in a row that I don't get to see him. I haven't seen him in almost a month now, what's going on? Why can't you just go next weekend or something, it's not like they're going anywhere." He was angry, he didn't get to see his son nearly enough and now she wanted him to miss a second weekend. This meant that the next time he would be able to see his son would be in two weeks, by then it would be over a month since he saw his son.

"I'm sorry Seely, but I really have to do it this weekend, I have no choice. I'm only telling you out of courtesy, I don't have to let you see him at all, you don't have custody." Her sentence hit him hard, it killed him that he was at her mercy, that she could just take his son away from him at any time, and there was nothing he would be able to do.

"Why? What's the difference between this weekend and next weekend?" He knew she was hiding something from him, something big.

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure, but, I got offered a job back home near my parents. They're getting older and Brent and I agreed that it would be for the best, we've been talking about moving out of the city for a while, and now that we're married and thinking about more children, we decided that this would be for the best."

"What? You want to move back to Maine? What about Parker, how will this be better for him, Maine is 12 hours away, I'll never be able to see him." He couldn't believe what he was hearing; she was going to take his son away from him.

"I know, I'll try and let him come down for either Christmas, or a week during summer vacation if he wants. I think that this will be better for him though, he'll have a more stable home environment, and he won't feel like he's being passed between the two parents that love him, but hate each other. I think its best that he sees more positive relationships, like the ones between me and Brent, and my parents. Plus, I won't have to worry about him as much, every time he goes to your place I can't help but worry about what could happen to him there."

"Are you calling me a bad father? Nothing has ever happened to Parker when he was with me, ever. Parker needs his father, he doesn't need to be near his grandparents all the time, but he does need his father. What will happen when I'm not there to coach his sports teams, and tell him about girls, you can't do that for him, that's a father's role."

"Sure nothing has happened yet, but that possibility is always there. You're a FBI agent, people you arrest get out, what happens when they come after you while Parker is there, he could get hurt, or even killed. As for needing someone to coach sports teams and talk about girls, Brent is perfectly capable of doing those things. He has already told me he looks at Parker like his own son."

"I can't believe you're trying to replace me, you're trying to get Parker to see Brent as his father and forget about me. That's low Rebecca, and I'm telling you now I'm not going to let this happen, whatever I have to do, I'll do it. You're not taking my son away."

"I'm sorry Seely," That was the end of the conversation, Rebecca hung up the phone, leaving a very angry Booth on the other line.

Booth whipped his phone from his hand into the wall, not thinking about the fact that he was going to most likely brake the phone, and possibly damage the wall as well. "God damnit, I can't believe this, she's going to take him away, she's going to move to Maine and play house with he new husband and most likely tell Parker that I don't want him any more. I can't believe this, I knew we didn't get along, and that we haven't gotten along for years, but I never thought that she could be so cold. She's going to take him away and try and replace me in his life, give him a new home, and a new life, with a new dad. It's not fair Bones, what can I do? She's right, she has full custody, and it probably is safer for him to be with her, but I can't lose him Bones, I can't lose him." And that was when it really hit him, Rebecca was going to try and take his son away, and he had no idea how to stop her.

Bones walked around the desk and perched herself on his desk. Once she was seated she gently took his hand into hers. "Booth, no mater what it takes, we'll stop her. She has no right to try and take your son away, none at all. We can find a lawyer and sue for custody, or at least joint custody, that way she has to let you see him."

"We? You don't have to do this Bones, I appreciate the fact that you want to help me, but I can't ask you to invest yourself in this, this is my problem." Booth said as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand absently mindedly.

"You're not asking me, I want to do this. I understand it's going to be hard, and I'm going to have to make some sacrifices, but after everything you've done for me, I can't just sit back and let you deal with this on your own." She said this shyly, not making eye contact with him.

"You know, if I hadn't just found out about this problem moments ago, I would swear you had Angela's help putting together that little speech." Booth said with a small smile, which without it, Bones would have though he was making fun of her. He wasn't though. "Okay let's do this, but before we even do anything, we can talk details over dinner." Booth stood from his chair, not letting go of her hand. He then moved towards and then out the door, pulling her with him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I meant to update sooner, but I had a lot of papers due for school so I haven't felt like writing anything extra. I'm going to get a few chapters written up tonight and tomorrow, that way when I fall out of the writing mood, I'll still have some stuff to post. Thank you to those who reviewed, you are the ones who motivated me to write this chapter. Keep up the reviews and give me as much feed back as you can.

It had only been two days since Rebecca had informed Booth of her intentions to move to Maine, but already he and Bones were in a lawyer's office, waiting to talk to a lawyer that came highly recommended by Caroline. She said that this guy was the best family court lawyer that money could buy; Booth was leery about calling him, because he had a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to afford him. When he told this to Bones, she had told him that he wasn't to worry about money, or anything, because she was going to hell in any way he needed. He was hesitant to except the monetary help, because he felt like he should be able to take care of his problems on his own, but whatever was best for Parker was what he was going to do.

"Agent Booth, Mr. Candela will see you now," the secretary said from behind the desk. Booth and Bones both stood to go in. "Um, I'm sorry Ms, but only Agent Booth is aloud to go in, confidentiality and all."

"She's with me; I say its fine, so that means that she can." Booth said as he placed a hand on the small of her back. This caused the secretary to glare at Bones but she didn't say anything further.

"Ah, Agent Booth, Caroline called and told me all about your case, why don't you come in and we can discus everything in detail. I'm guessing that this is Dr. Brennan?"

"Yea, she's my partner, thank you for meeting with us on such short notice." Booth said as he and Bones both sat down in front of the lawyer.

"Not a problem, I understand that you wanted to get the ball rolling as soon as possible." He said.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said looking to Booth for explanation.

"Basically it means get started as soon as possible Bones. How don't you know that one?" He said to her before returning his attention to the man behind the desk. "Sorry, now what do we have to do to start the court case?"

"Well first I'm going to get everything strait so that I know exactly what I'm dealing with, and then we can discus everything okay?" Both Bones and Booth nodded and so the lawyer continued. "Okay, so first off, there are a number of factors that are going to work against us. The first being that you're not married or in a committed long term relationship. It is not common for single fathers to gain custody of their children, especially when the mother of the child is married. This is because a number of judges feel that married individuals can offer a more stable home life for their children. Another area of concern is the fact that your job has low income and unsteady hours, your ex clearly has a larger income making it easier for her and her husband to give your son everything he needs. Also, they both have jobs with fairly regular hours. Now I'm not going to tell you that this is impossible, but it's just going to be very hard."

Booth's heart sank when he was told this, he already knew there was a good chance that he wasn't going to be able to get custody, but now it was almost sounding like he wasn't even going to be given visitations rights. "Mr. Candela, what if Booth and I were to move in together, I have much more stable hours, and my income is far past sufficient to care for a child. Would this work in our favor?" Booth looked to Bones when she started speaking, and he couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was offering to give up her freedom, to help him gain custody of his son.

"I wasn't aware that the two of you were involved, that would certainly change things dramatically."

"Oh, we're not dating; I'm just willing to do anything I can to help." Brennan said quickly not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

"Oh, well that's an approach that I've never see before. I'm sure it will have some positive impact, but you'll have to be able to prove that you're going to continue living together and sharing expenses. The only way to do that is to find a house, and move in with both your names signed on the ownership deed, and it has to be done soon. If you were to gain custody then you would most likely be subject to checks periodically from the court, and if things change you can be sure your ex will be on top of it and will file for custody right away." The lawyer told them.

"The other thing you said about my hours, I know they can be unpredictable, but I have all weekends off already because of the weekends I'm given with Parker now. As for times when I have to work, the FBI has daycare, and I have a number of sitters who are willing to come watch Parker at any time I need them to." Booth told the lawyer.

"The Jeffisontonian also has daycare, and I know that all my coworkers would be more then willing to watch Parker if need be. Also I am more then willing to return home early, or stay home when I Booth needs someone to watch Parker. This is because my work hours are more lax, so I can take of any time that I need to." Brennan added.

"It's good that you have such detailed plans, it helps to make you look more reliable as caretakers. Now that we've addressed those problems I just have a few more questions, the first is if you have ever paid any kind of child support to Rebecca, and if so, do you have it documented anywhere?"

"Yea, I've been paying the same amount every month, and I've been keeping the records proving that I've written checks for her."

"Good, that's very good, it shows that you're reliable, that will help if it comes down to wither or not you should get joint custody. The other question I have for you is if you know of anything that she would be able to use against you."

"Yes, I know a number of things that she will use against, like my abusive father, and the fact that I was a sniper in the Rangers. I know that if she thinks it will help her win, she won't hesitate to try and use my past against me. I can guaranty you, that my past has no impact in my abilities as a father." Booth found it very important that the lawyer knew that he wasn't a bad person.

"I can vouch for that fact, I know him very well because we have worked so closely in the past few years, and I've seen him with his son, and I know that there is no better father then Booth."

"I can see that you care greatly for your child, I just wanted to know everything that we will be facing so that I can form the best defense against what is going to be thrown at us. My final question is for you Dr. Brennan. Why are you so willing to do this for your partner? If Booth does gain custody of his son, there's a good chance that you will gain custody as well. I want to make sure you know this, because I don't want you to get yourself into something you aren't ready for."

"I want to do this; I don't care what I have to do because Booth is my best friend. He would do the same for me if he had to, so I have no problems doing this for him. Also, that little boy needs his father, Parker looks up to Booth so much; it just wouldn't be fair to take away his hero." At her words Booth felt his heart swell. She had changed so much over the past few years, she had gone from a woman that seemed to be cold and unfeeling, to being warm and caring. He couldn't believe all that she was willing to do for her son.

"Okay, well thank you for coming in today, I realize that this is very stressful for you, but I can promise you that I will do my very best to help you win this. Now I just have some papers that need to be signed by both of you, and then you are free to go. I will be calling you soon so we can discus what we're going to do in this case, and to tell you when the court date will be. We won't have all that long to get ready once the papers are filed, because I am putting a rush on your case so we can keep this as short and as painful as possible. Now, if you can just sign these, we'll be all set." The lawyer placed the papers on the table and handed Booth a pen. Booth signed the papers first and then passed the papers and pen to Bones so that she could also sign. "Alright, that's all I need for today, I'll be in contact soon." And with that he dismissed the two, who left to start house hunting as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so I had three chapters written, then my computer crashed, now I'm forcing myself to try and rewrite them the best I can, it's hard though, because I feel like they were better the first time. Oh well. Keep up the reviews, thank you to those of you who have reviewed so far.

Less then a week later, Booth and Brennan had signed the deed for the house they were going to be sharing. It was a nice sized house, with two floors, four bedrooms, and two bathrooms. It had a nice sized kitchen, and living room, and a large backyard. At first Booth had been hesitant to agree to the house they had ended up getting, because of the price, but then after a discussion, Brennan was able to convince him the it was the house that was perfect for them. He was still uncomfortable allowing her to pay the majority of the cost, but he reminded himself to think of what was best for Parker, which caused him to relent. To make himself feel better about the whole set up he made her agree to let him pay for all the groceries, at least most of the time.

Even though it had been over a week since the whole thing had started, they hadn't yet told anyone about what they had decided to do. No one even knew that Rebecca was trying to take Parker away. After they had signed the deed for the house, however, they decided that it was time to at least tell everyone at the Jeffersonian, mainly so they could get their help with moving and decorating. So on Friday afternoon before they left work at 6 o'clock they called the squints into Brennan's office to explain everything, and possibly recruit people to help paint the next afternoon.

"Okay, so you guys are probably wondering why we wanted to talk to you, we have an announcement to make," Brennan said. She was sat close to Booth's side, worried about what their reactions were going to be, but trying hard not to show it. Booth could tell she was worried, and had his had resting on her back in support.

"Oh my god, you guys finally did the nasty and now there's a little Booth/Brennan bun in the oven! Don't even try and lie to me about this, I'll be able to tell." Angela said with a large smile on her face.

"What? No! That's not what we're trying to tell you." Booth said with a look of

"I don't know what that means, what is she accusing us of?" Bones said looking to Booth for an answer as she usually did.

"I'll tell you later, but no Angela, that's not even close to what we have to tell you." He took a deep breath and decided to just tell them. "Rebecca is moving to Maine and trying to take Parker with her. She wants Parker to grow up with a more conventional family. So we're suing for custody."

"We? As in you and Brennan together?" Cam asked looking a little taken aback.

"Yes, logically speaking it makes perfect sense, I have the money that he needs to be able to gain custody, and with my presence it makes the prospective home look better, because from day to day Parker would have a woman to learn from, and I can help Booth provide absolutely everything he would need. This way his chances of being able to gain custody of his son are greatly improved." Angela looked skeptical of this explanation.

"What exactly do you mean by perspective home? Are you moving in together?" Hodgins asked before Angela was able to raise the same questions.

"Yes we are, that's why we're telling you this, we're moving into the house we just bought tomorrow. We're hoping that you guys would like to help us get settled in, and paint." Brennan said looking at her friends and coworkers.

"You know, you're supposed to wait until they volunteer, that way they can't complain about having to do so much work later. You know, make them think it was their idea." Booth said softly, leaning over to say it directly into her ear.

"But that's dishonest, if they don't want to help, they don't have to. I don't think that you should want to try and trick our friends into helping." She said back to him.

Their miniature argument was broken by Angela's loud squeal. "I can't believe you guys are moving in together, this is a big step, of course we'll help you move in tomorrow, we'll be there bright and early." She said, volunteering both Hodgins and Cam without their consent. She said all this while bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Thank you, but how about not so early, I want to sleep in, it's the weekend." Booth said, knowing that Brennan was going to argue with him right away, stating that it would be best for them to start as early as possible.

"How about you come over around 11, that way Booth won't be complaining about being tired and forced to work on his day off while we're trying to move in." At her words, Booth shot her a large smile.

"Well now that you've agreed, we have some shopping to do, see you guys tomorrow!" Booth said enthusiastically as he jumped up from where he was sitting, dragging Brennan with him. "Let's go Bones; I wanna make sure everything's delivered as fast as possible, hopefully by tomorrow if we're lucky." With that he pulled her out of her office and then out of the lab.

An hour later, Booth was flopping on couches, wondering were Brennan had disappeared to. She had run off about fifteen minutes ago, and he was anxious to finish picking out the furniture, and start picking out paint so that they could be done. A few minutes later Brennan appeared, sinking onto the couch beside him. "Where were you? I think we should get this couch, it's comfy."

"None of your business, and no, this couch is terrible, it looks like excrement. Why would you want this thing?"

"It is my business, because if it's going in our house I'm going to have to live with it too. I don't want to have to look at a large picture of a skeleton in the living room or anything. Oh, and thanks for ruining this couch for me, I thought it was comfortable, now all I can think about is shit. Thanks." Booth said getting off the couch he had sat on. He then moved on to another one. Bones stood as well, and went over to a different couch, one that looked more stylish than comfortable.

"I don't understand why you insist on buying a couch; I have a perfectly good couch that we could have moved." She said as she sat down.

"Your couch isn't comfortable, it's just pretty, I want a comfortable couch, and since my apartment came mostly furnished, my couch has to stay there, we're getting a new one. How about this couch, it's comfortable, and it doesn't look like shit." Brennan looked at the couch he was sitting on and then to Booth who was giving her his charm smile.

"Fine, but only because it's black, so it'll go with whatever color we chose. I was thinking tan." She said as the both rose from the couches they were seated on and went to find someone to talk to about the couch.

"Oh, come on; live a little, how about orange, or blue, or green? Not tan, tan is boring." Booth said as they walked towards the desk, bickering the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't really like this chapter, this story seems to be lagging to me, what does everyone think about it? Motivate me, give me ideas. I can't find good motivation; I'm hoping that the new episode motivates me greatly.

The next morning Cam, Angela and Hodgins arrived at the house when they said they would, and they were greeted by a bright looking Booth dressed in pajama pants and an undershirt, a spatula in one hand. "Hey you guys, come on in, I'm making pancakes." Booth said with a smile on his face. They all fallowed him into the house, and through to the kitchen. As they fallowed him, they looked around in the house that their friends were moving into. There were boxes all over the living room, all of them labeled in the same hand writing, there wasn't a couch, and the floors were covered by sheets. The kitchen was a good size, Brennan was seated at the kitchen table, eating a pancake and reading a magazine, she was still in her pajamas as well, though she looked a little less awake. As Booth moved back to the stove, the scene the two created was strangely domestic.

"Hey, sit down; Booth's pancakes are really quite good. One would think that since he's lived alone for practically his whole life, he wouldn't be able to cook, but that doesn't seem to be the case." Brennan said as they all sat down and took a plate from the center of the table.

"I told you earlier, I had to learn to cook, because Parker insists on pancakes every time he spends the night…" His voice trailed off for a moment. "Any way, heads up, pancakes incoming." He said as he reached between Brennan and Angela to place a plate piled with pancakes in the center of the table. Hodgins was the first to reach forward, piling the pancakes onto his plate before smothering them with topping and shoving them into his mouth.

"These are good." Jack said with his mouth still half full. This earned discussed looks from Cam and Angela who were both watching him in mock horror.

"Alright, eat up so we can get this show on the road." Booth said as he sat down next to Brennan with his own plate of pancakes. "We have furniture coming in for the living room later today, so we should start painting there so that it'll be ready. Then we can move on from there.

"I don't see why we have to paint, I think that the neutral colors are fine, I find them very soothing." Bones said.

"Because Bones, we're making our mark on the house, making it our own." Booth said smiling at her. "Color will make it feel more homely."

"I don't understand what paint has to do with making it our own; we already own the house, what more is there?" She asked, clearly confused about what Booth was talking about.

"You know what Bones; let's just say we're doing it because it makes me happy, okay?" He asked. After their discussion, which actually seemed more like an argument, finished, conversation moved to other things until breakfast was finished. Then they all moved into the living room to start the painting. They had agreed on a light green, because it was claming enough for Brennan, but still colorful the way Booth wanted it to be.

As they were painting, everyone talked about whatever came to their mind, after they had finished about a third of the room, Booth's cell phone started to ring. "Booth," he said into the receiver. The voice that answered him was a surprise, both because it was one of the last people he expected to hear from, and because he hadn't so much as glanced at the caller ID.

"Daddy!" Said the voice on the other line. Booth smiled at the sound of his son's voice. "I miss you, when are we going to be able to spend weekends together again, mommy said they you've been really busy lately and that's why you haven't been able to spend time with me. Are you to busy for me?"

The tone his son's voice took on almost broke his heart, and he moved into the kitchen for a bit more privacy. "I'm sorry buddy, I promise that I'll make sure that we can spend next weekend together."

"Okay, can Dr. Bones spend next weekend with us too?" Parker asked his father.

"I'll see, I'm sure she won't mind, I have a surprise for you next time we see each other, but you'll have to wait and see, now can I talk to your mom?"

"Okay, she's right here, I love you daddy."

"I love you too buddy."

"Bye," Parker said before handing the phone off to his mother who had been standing near by.

"Hello Booth, I got the papers from your lawyer the other day. I hope you don't think that you're actually going to win." Rebecca said her voice cold and tame.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I'm going to fight as hard as I can to win. I'm not going to let you take my son away. What I do want to know is if I'm going to be allowed to have Parker next weekend, and if I'm not I want to be the one to tell him, because it's not fair that you're telling him I'm to busy for our weekend," Booth was angry that she would say such a thing to their son, he was never to busy for their weekend.

"That's why I let him call, he's been bothering me all week about when he gets to see his father, so I figured you could probably take him until tomorrow afternoon, Brent and I have to meet with our lawyer today to talk about the up coming court case. I want to get this settled so we can move to Maine as soon as possible."

"Yea sure, I'll take him, when do you want me to come pick him up?" Booth was excited; he was going to get his son for the night.

"Come and get him at two, I'll have him ready there. I'll see you in an hour, bye." Rebecca didn't even wait for a response, she simply hung up.

Booth rushed back into the living room with a large smile on his face, he was just about to announce his good news when he was hit in the head by the paint brush that was in Brennan's hand. "Oh my god, Booth I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." She said, her eyes wide knowing that she was going to be retaliated on for her mistake.

"You know, I don't really believe you." Booth said ask his reached down and picked up a roller and used it to paint all the way up her arm. "Oopse, sorry, I didn't mean to…" Booth said with a large smile on his face, one that quickly slid away when she smeared pain down his chest. Soon paint war broke out, causing the normally focused, fairly mature adults to act like children, for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Longest chapter so far. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, reviews motivate me, the more I get the sooner the next chapter will be up. Oh and I forgot until now, so I disclaim this, I own nothing, I make no profit. This applies to all chapters.

Booth pulled up in front of Rebecca's house and quickly got out of his car. He was moving quickly, both because he couldn't wait to see his son, and because he wasn't completely comfortable with leaving the squints with paintbrushes, unattended in his home. He also couldn't wait to show Parker his new room, and let him get things to decorate it with. He made his way up to the door and knocked before stepping back to wait for the door to open. When it did he was greeted by Rebecca, who had a confused look on her face.

"What's with the paint? I thought you weren't aloud to paint you apartment." She said.

"I couldn't but, I have a new house now, Bones and I are living together." He said, waiting to see her reaction. He knew that she would probably have something negative to say about it.

"What? And you want to get custody of Parker while you live with Dr. Brennan; I didn't even know you were dating, never mind serious enough to move in together."

"We're not dating, we're just two work partners living together, not that it's any of you business anyway. Now were is Parker, I want to get back to the house before the squints ruin something."

"Parker, you're dad is here." She yelled behind her. Foot steps could be heard running from above.

"Daddy!" Parker cried as he ran down the stairs, a back pack in hand. "I missed you so much."

Booth bent down and scooped up his son before saying his good byes to Rebecca. After Parker kissed his mom goodbye, they headed back to the car were Booth strapped Parker into the car seat before heading back to the house. When they arrived Parker seemed confused. "Daddy, whose house is this?" He asked as his father lifted him from the car seat.

"This is mine and Bone's house now; we decided to buy it together." He said, hoping his son wouldn't ask too many more questions. He wasn't that lucky however.

"Like when Mommy and Brent moved together? Are you and Dr. Bones gunna get married?" He asked, a look of excitement on his face.

"No, sorry buddy, we're just living together because it makes more sense this way, it's not the same as you're mom and Brent." Booth said as he opened the door. As soon as Parker caught sight of Brennan, he started to squirm to get his father to put him down.

"Dr. Bones, I missed you so much." He said rushing over to give her a hug once he was on the ground. "Daddy said that you and him are living together now, does that mean you can watch TV with me, and teach me things when I'm here?"

"If you want me to I can," She said as she hugged Parker, being careful not to get paint on him. "Want to learn something right now?"

"Yea!" Parker said excitedly.

"Okay, I'll teach you how to paint that way you can help Daddy and me finish up, does that sound good?" Parker just nodded enthusiastically at the idea. "Okay, here is a roller, all you have to do is gently dip it in the paint, and then roll it along the roll like this, think you can do that"

"Yup, it can't be that hard." Parker said, taking the roller and doing as he was told with a little help from Brennan. Both were unaware of the fact that Cam, Hodgins, Angela, and Booth were all watching them with fascination. Parker seemed to have the hang of rolling the paint onto the wall, so Brennan let him do it all by himself. That, however, proved to be a bad idea, because he started painting to fast, spraying small drops of paint all over the place.

"Oh, okay not so fast Parker," Booth said, quickly stepping in to stop his son from making a big mess. "How about you go wash your hands and we'll all have some lunch, how's that sound?"

Parker looked disappointed when his father took the roller from him, but perked up when he heard the prospect of food being offered to him. So he quickly took off to find the bathroom, Angela and Cam close behind, both also wishing to wash the paint from their hands.

"I'm sorry Booth, I shouldn't have given him the roller I didn't think about it," Brennan said once Parker was out of the room.

"Hey, it's not your fault, I would have done the same thing, he's just a kid, he's going to make a mess no matter what you give him. I think you did a great job with him." Booth then wrapped his arms around Brennan to hug her close in a hug. They stayed like that for a bit, until Hodgins reminded them that he was in fact still in the room by clearing his throat. After that they quickly jumped apart. "So, let's go find some lunch!" Booth said as the three moved toward the kitchen.

After a short discussion about what should be eaten for lunch an agreement was made on grilled cheese. Soon after lunch the furniture they had bought the day before arrived. Piece by piece was moved in, but it was the last thing that was brought in that made Booth stop in his tracks. "Bones, we didn't buy that…" Booth said as he watched Brennan direct the movers. The workers were setting up a large screen plasma TV on the wall in front of the couch.

"I bought it, you always told me that I should get a large screen TV, and now with everything, I figured it would be appropriate." She said glancing over at him.

Booth was shocked by his partner's words, and her actions, he couldn't believe that she actually bought a TV for him and his son. He quickly walked over to her and swept her up into his arms in a large hug. "You're the best Bones; I could never ask for a better partner, you've already done too much for me, and now this." He quickly pressed a kiss to her temple before letting her go again.

"And on that note, I think it's time for us to go, I want to go clubbing later tonight," Angela said, gathering up her things.

"Do you mind if I join you, I haven't been out in a long time," Cam asked, also gathering her things. After saying their goodbye Angela, Cam and Hodgins all left, leaving Brennan and Booth alone, the workers bringing in the last of their new furniture.

"Daddy, which bedroom is mine?" Parker asked.

"Come on buddy, I'll show you, and Dr. Bones can finish up directing the traffic." He said with a smile, taking is sons hand and leading him down the hallway to his new room. "This one is yours buddy, it doesn't seem like much now, but we can get paint later today, and paint it however you want. Sound good?"

"Yea!" Parker said before jumping up onto the bed and sitting down. "Daddy, Mommy said they we're going to move to Maine, and that I won't get to see you that often, is that true?"

"Yea buddy, your mom was offered a job in Maine, how do you feel about going there?" Booth wanted to know what his son felt about what was going on.

"I don't wanna go to Maine, I'll have to make new friends, and I won't be able to see you and Dr. Bones any more." Parker said, tears growing in his eyes. "Can I stay here with you and Dr. Bones, please, I promise I'll be quiet and I won't bother you, I just don't wanna leave."

"Hey buddy, I promise I'll do my best to be able to let you stay here with me, that's why we bought this house, so that I have a better chance of being able to keep you." Booth went over and sat down next to his son and wrapped him in a hug. "And don't worry about being quiet and not bothering me, you could never bother me, what would make you think that you would bother me."

"Some times Mommy tells me that I'm too loud, and that it bothers the growed ups. I don't mean to, but she says that I do, spesally when her and Brent are locked in their room together, or when they're watching TV." Now his son had tears falling down his face. "I don't think that Mommy and Brent want me any more, they always get mad at me when I ask to watch TV with them, or when I talk about you and Dr. Bones."

"Parker, listen to me, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you stay here with me and Dr. Bones. Did your mom or Brent ever hit you?" Booth asked, almost holding his breath in fear of what answer he was going to get. Parker just shook his head against his father's chest. Booth let out the breath that was in his lungs. "Okay, well I promise you that as long as you're here you'll never feel unloved or unwanted, I swear." This caused Parker to smile again.

"Hey, the guys are done moving in our furniture, I was thinking we could go and get stuff for Parker's room?" Brennan said as she stepped into the bedroom. Parker perked up at her voice.

"Dr. Bones, do you love me?" Parker asked slipping out of his father's embrace and moving to stand in front of Brennan who looked to Booth in confutation, Booth simply nodded slightly at her.

"Of course I do." She said sincerely, bending down so that she was eye to eye with him. "How couldn't I? You're the most well behaved, sweet little boy I know."

"And you won't mind if I come to live with dad and you?" He asked, looking a bit hesitant.

"I don't mind at all, in fact, I'll be very happy if you do." Her words seemed to make Parker feel better, because a smile broke out on his face before he flung himself at her to give her a large hug. After a little bit she pulled back a little, "Now, how about we go to the store?"

Parker gave a large nod. Brennan went to pull out of the hug so she could stand up, but found that Parker wouldn't release her, so she scooped him into her arms and carried him out, Booth close behind, still in wonder from the scene between his son and partner that he never though he'd see.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Your reviews pushed me to finish this chapter instead of waiting until tomorrow like I was going to. I really feel like I'm going overboard with the fluff, but I just can't stop! If anyone feels like I'm going way over the top then tell me, and if anyone has anything they'd like to see then tell me about that as well and I'll see what I can do. Basically, just review and I'll be very happy.

After spending a few hours shopping Booth and Brennan were ready to leave the mall. Booth had let his son pick up sheets, pain colors, and anything else he wanted to decorate his room with. Brennan offered to help pay for everything they were buying but understood when Booth turned down her help. She knew that he didn't want her help paying for things because he had alpha male tendencies, it made him feel like less of a man when she paid for things because in his mind as the male he should be the one bringing in the money. As they were leaving the mall, Parker spotted the toy store, and tugged at his father's hand, "Daddy, can we go to the toy store?" Parker asked, charm smile firmly on his face.

"Okay, as long as Bones doesn't mind, we'll go in." Booth told his son, who quickly turned the smile from his father, onto Brennan.

"Dr. Bones, can we go into the toy store, please? Just for a little while," Parker asked.

"Sure we can Buddy, but just for a little while, I bet you're getting tired and hungry." Brennan said, knowing that she was tired and hungry, keeping up with Parker was harder then she thought it was going to be, because he not only had a lot of energy, but also because she didn't want to say or do something wrong, so she was being very careful to monitor everything she was saying.

"Yay, thank you Dr. Bones, you're the best!" Parker exclaimed, he then removed his hand from his father's and grabbed Brennan hand instead. "Come on, I'll show you all the best toys." Brennan just smiled and allowed herself to be lead into and around the store as Parker played with different toys. "And this is a basket ball hoop, Daddy said that one day, we'll be able to get a basket ball hoop, and play together. I have one at my Mommy's house, but it's no fun to play basket ball alone."

Brennan glanced over at Booth, who was fiddling with a toy made for babies, a look of amusement on his face, as if sensing her looking at him, he turned his attention away from the toy and to her. She simply smiled and looked back to Parker. "Tell you what; I'll buy you that basket ball hoop, if you promise to teach me how to play some time. What do you say?"

"Really, you want to learn? I promise I'll be the bestest teacher I can, but I'm not that good so I think Daddy will have to help me." Parker seemed very excited; he was bouncing on his feet. He then rushed over, "Daddy, Dr. Bones said she's gunna buy me that basketball hoop, and she wants me to teach her!"

"Really, that sounds like fun Bud, make sure you say thank you to Bones," Booth said before looked at Brennan and nodding his head in appreciation causing Brennan to simply smile at him. "Alright, I'll bring this to the counter and then we can get going." Booth picked up a box with the basketball hoop in it, and carried it over to the counter, Brennan and Parker close behind.

As Brennan paid for the basketball hoop, Parker looked on in excitement, a large smile on his face, "Today is the best day ever," He said as he started bouncing again. The girl behind the counter looked at the three with a smile.

After paying the trio made their way back to the car, Booth putting the basketball hoop and the other bags in the trunk, while Brennan strapped Parker into his car seat. The ride home was a quiet one; Parker fell asleep soon after he was strapped into his seat, leaving the two tired adults to enjoy the silence for the first time all day. They soon arrived home, and Parker was once again back to full energy it seemed. "Can we put the hoop together now? Please?" He asked as Brennan removed him from his seat.

"Not tonight Buddy, it's getting late, and we still need to eat dinner, but tomorrow after church we'll put it up and play, I promise." Booth said, as he pulled everything out of the trunk. This seemed to satisfy Parker, because he quickly raced up to the front door of the house.

Brennan helped Parker organize some of the things they bought for his room while Booth put together a quick dinner of pasta. After the dinner dishes were cleaned up, Booth had his son go put on his PJs before the three settled on the couch to watch a movie, Parker in the middle cuddling up to both adults. Brennan was confused by the movie they were watching, there were singing and dancing penguins. The movie said that the penguins mated by singing, but that wasn't true. She was going to say something about it, but stopped when Booth just gave her a look. About half way through the movie Parker fell asleep, but neither adult wanted to move him quite yet, so they left him there until the movie ended.

Once the movie ended Booth picked up his son and carried him into his room. He gently laid Parker down onto his bed before giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. The movement caused Parker to wake up a little bit. After giving his father a kiss and saying goodnight, Parker spotted Brennan standing in the doorway watching the two say their goodnights. "Dr. Bones, can you give me a kiss goodnight too?" He asked softly. For a moment Brennan looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but she quickly recovered and gave a small smile before making her way over to the bed. Booth stood and moved away from the bed, and watched as his partner leaned down and gave her son a kiss on the forehead before saying goodnight.

An hour or so after Parker was tucked in and asleep, Brennan and Booth were both sitting on the couch, Booth watching TV and Brennan seemingly reading a journal. She wasn't really reading, however, because she was having a hard time concentrating on the words on the page. All she could think about was the day she had just spent with her partner and his son. She spent the whole day not thinking about the emotions that the day was creating in her, but now that she didn't have the distraction of Parker, she was forced to think about it.

The whole day felt strange to her, but still right. She felt like she was part of a family again, in a role she wasn't used to. The feeling only intensified as the day went on. Parker's enthusiasm was contagious, and she couldn't help it as a smile spread across her face as she thought about how happy he had been when they were shopping. Then when she was watching Booth and Parker as they said goodnight, she felt almost envious of the bond they shared, until Parker asked for a kiss goodnight from her as well. That had caused her heart to swell after the brief moment of shock. She knew that she should feel overwhelmed by everything that was happening, but at the moment she didn't feel anything like that at all. She simply felt content, and for her, that was new.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I wasn't going to write this tonight, I really wasn't but then when I hit 30 reviews I just couldn't stop myself from writing a new chapter. I felt like I owed all the people who have been reviewing. It's also slightly selfish, because I get so happy when I have new reviews to read, so keep them coming and the chapters will keep coming regularly.

Brennan awoke to the sound of talking and cooking coming from the kitchen. She was disoriented for a little bit, finding it odd to wake up to the sound of people in her house, but figured she would get used to it at some point. She rolled out of bed after lying still for a few moments, and then made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey Bones, you're just in time for breakfast!" Booth said when she entered the room. This caused Parker to turn and face her, a large smile on her face.

"Daddy made eggs, and potatoes, and bacon, and toast. I was going to wake you up earlier but Daddy told me to let you sleep until breakfast was ready," he said with far too much energy for the hour of the morning.

Brennan simply smiled and sat down next to Parker were Booth had already put some of the eggs and potatoes onto a plate. He moved away for a minute before returning with coffee and a plate full of toast. Brennan thanked him before digging into the food that was in front of her. Breakfast passed with Parker talking the most about how excited he was to get the basketball hoop together and be able to play.

"Dr. Bones, are you going to play basketball with us, I promised I'd teach you." Parker said as they finished breakfast.

"Well, I was going to…" Brennan started to say, but she was cut off by Booth.

"Of course she is buddy, she just needs to get a little more sleep, so how bought you go get dressed and then you and I can put it together while Bones sleeps a little more?" Booth asked his son, who nodded at the idea, and then rushed off to get dressed.

"Booth, I was going to go into the lab and catch up on what I should have been doing yesterday. Why did you tell him I needed to sleep more, that's not true," she said annoyance clear on her face.

"Because, if you had told him you would rather be at work then here with him, he'll be disappointed. You know what he told me yesterday, that he thinks him mom and Brent don't want him anymore. So I'm sorry if I ruined your plans to work away your day off, but I really need you to do this for me. Please." Booth said, watching as her face went from annoyed to understanding.

"Is that why he asked me if I loved him yesterday, because he thinks that his mother doesn't?" She asked, surprise in her voice.

"Exactly, so you'll stay and play basketball and pretend to be having the best time of your life, even if you hate the game?" He asked a small teasing smile on his face.

"Okay, but not because of you, I'm doing this for Parker." Brennan said a teasing smile on her face as well.

"Okay Daddy, I'm ready," Parker said rushing into the room. "Dr. Bones, you go sleep, and Daddy and I will come get you when we're done."

Brennan smiled at the small boy. "Okay, I can't wait to learn." She told him before heading towards her room. Once she heard the front door close she changed direction and headed to Booth's room instead. There she dug around in a box looking for the tape recorder that she had seen when they were moving the boxes around the apartment. When she found it she quietly made her way outside, trying to not be noticed by Booth and Parker as she recorded them putting together the new basketball hoop. She could tell as she watched them that Booth could have probably already but the thing together, but it was taking much longer then normal because he was allowing his son to help so much.

They didn't notice her presence for at least ten minutes, and it was Parker who first spotted her and the camera. He simply waved at first before turning to his father. "Daddy, Dr. Bones is recording us!" He sounded excited at the prospect.

Booth looked up in shock to where his son was pointing. "How long have you been there?" Booth asked, not as thrilled about being taped as his son was.

"A while, I'm surprised big bad FBI guy didn't sense my presence." Brennan said with a smile on her face, still recoding.

"Oh, you're gunna be sorry about this, I'll teach you to sneak up on me with a video camera." Booth said as he jumped to his feet and took off towards Brennan who didn't move for a second, but then took off running from him around the house.

"Run Dr. Bones, Daddy's gunna get you," Parker yelled as they Brennan turned the corner of the house again, Booth hot on her heals. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground by arms around her waist.

"Ah Parker, he got me!" Brennan exclaimed a smile on her face, the camera forgotten and still running.

"I'll save you." Parker said before rushing forward and jumping onto his father. The added weight caused Booth to almost loose his balance, but he was able to catch himself before he fell and then wrap and arm around his son, keeping the other around Brennan.

"Ha, now I have you both, I am victorious!" Booth said before dancing around the yard, both Brennan and Parker still in his arms. He did this until an older woman cleared her throat from her place near on the drive way. "Oh, hello, how can I help you?" Booth said as he gently placed Brennan and his son back on the ground, all three still laughing slightly and all clearly out of breath.

"I'm just from next door and I noticed that you were moving in yesterday, and I just wanted to stop by and welcome you to the neighborhood. I'm from next door, my name is Samantha Cross. It's been a while since anyone has moved into the neighborhood, and I think it's nice to have a happy young family around again." The woman said with a large smile.

Brennan went to tell her that they weren't really a family, but stopped herself when she remembered something Booth had told her before, that there were different kinds of family, and that was just what they were, a different kind of family. "Thank you for the welcome, it's very nice of you to take the time Mrs. Cross."

"Well, now that my husband and I have both retired I have plenty of time, so it's no problem. I remember when I first moved into this neighborhood, a very nice lady welcomed us into the neighborhood. Now I'm finally able to repeat the gesture to a new family here, and please call me Samantha, Mrs. Cross makes me sound so… old." She said.

"Well Samantha, thank you for the welcome. I'm Seely, and this is Temperance, and Parker." Booth said with a smile on his face. "How would you and your husband like to come over for dinner next Saturday, around 6pm, to say thank you for the warm welcome."

"That sounds very nice Seely, now I must be going, but you three have a wonderful day, and my husband and I will see you on Saturday, I'll bring desert." And with that they said their goodbyes and Samantha headed back home.

"Well she was very nice. I was under the impression that people were no longer that gracious in this day and age." Brennan said a confused look on her face.

"There are still some very good people in this world Bones, that's the most important thing to remember. Now, how about we place some basketball, I'm almost done the hoop." Booth said clapping his hands together, a look of excitement that matched Parkers spread across his face before moving back towards the hoop. Brennan just smiled and shook her head before fallowing Booth and Parker over to were the hoop was, once again focusing her attention on filming the two together. As she watched them, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face, and she couldn't help but feel lucky to have these two males in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this took a bit longer then the other one have. I just did some math and figured out I need to get a second job if I want to go to school overseas next year, which sucks cause I already have a job and attend college, where I have 6 classes equaling 18 credit hours. If I get another job, I don't know what will happen to my writing, so I'm going to try and at least get this story to a closing, as soon as I can. Okay, thanks for the reviews and on with the story!

It had been two weeks since the weekend they were aloud to have Parker, and they hadn't seen him since, but the next day was the day of the court date, and both Booth and Brennan were excited and nervous. Their lawyer had assured them that if Parker was able to tell the judge that he in fact did want to go live with them, that the ruling would probably be in their favor, but they were still nervous anyway. Brennan was finishing up her paper work in her lab because she was taking some time off, for the court day, and so that no mater what the out come, she could be with Booth, and hopefully Parker.

"Bren, you haven't gone home yet? I'm surprised you knight in standard FBI body armor hasn't come to drag you out of here." Angela said as she stood in the door way of the office.

"I already to him that I need to finish this paper work now so that I can be in court tomorrow, and so I can take my vacation." Brennan said before she realized she hadn't told Angela about the vacation yet.

"You're taking a vacation, where are you going? Why now off all time, I'd think that if you win you'd want to be around, and if you don't, well Booth is going to be devastated, and need you there for him." Angela was worried, she knew her friend, and she didn't want her to run because everything was overwhelming.

"I'm not going anywhere, Booth and I agreed to both take a week off of work no mater what the decision is. I wouldn't leave him alone, especially if we lost." Brennan said. There was a moment of silence between the friends. "Ange, what have I gotten myself into? I never wanted kids, or a family, or anything, but now… I can't imagine my life different then what I have now. When Parker was with us, I felt like I had a family, and even when he's not there, it's just so different. There are toys in the yard and in the house, there are drawing that were clearly done by a child. Booth and I have a routine in the morning that works almost flawlessly. And I thought that I would get scared and run by now, but I haven't and I don't even feel like I want to. Everything just feels right some how. Like this is where I belong."

Angela looked at her friend in awe; she couldn't believe that she was the same woman she met years ago. Gone was the woman who had walls so strong and high that no one even wanted to try and get though them. Now in her place was a woman that was talking about a family, and a life, that the old Brennan wouldn't even entertain as possible. "Sweetie, maybe you feel like its right and where you belong because it is. I know you think that everything has a logical reason, one that you can figure out with your brain, but, it doesn't. Not everything will make sense in your head, but that's okay. When something is right you'll know, just like you do now."

"Thanks Ange, I think I just needed to talk to someone about that, and I didn't want to put more on Booth then there already is." Brennan said as she gathered her things, her paper work could wait until she got back.

"That's what I'm here for, as best friend is my job to talk you through freak outs." She said. "Now, you get home and Hodgins and I will see you at the court house tomorrow." Brennan looked at her friend, confused. "You really think we'd just sit here and wait until we get a call, hell no. I'm going to be in that room if I have to lie my way in; anyway Booth called and asked us if we'd testify about some stuff, like character and being willing to baby sit and all that good stuff."

"Right, he mentioned that this morning, but I was rushing so I didn't recall. Thanks again." Brennan said before giving her friend a quick hug and leaving. When she got out of her car after parking in the garage she could hear music coming from the house, very loud music at that. She quickly entered the room intent on turning the music down before their neighbors started complaining or calling the police. He plans were momentarily put off when she spotted Booth, in the kitchen cooking, dancing and singing to the music on the radio. The sight was almost too much for her to bear, and she couldn't stop herself from busting out laughing, which quickly caught his attention.

Booth's face turned a light shade of pink when he realized that she had been watching him, but he recovered quickly. "Hey Bones, I just finished dinner, you made it just in time." He said with a smile firmly on his face. He quickly finished with the last touches to dinner before moving it to the table where they both sat down, and started eating. "So tomorrow's the big day."

"Yea, are you nervous?" Bones asked, already he was.

"I am defiantly more nervous then I've ever been in my life. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've been doing for me. I know that without you I wouldn't be able to do this. I know this isn't what you want for your life, and I can't thank you enough for your sacrifices, they mean the world to me."

"You don't need to thank me; I know you'd do the same for me Booth. As for making sacrifices, at first yes I didn't want this for my future and I was scared I was just going to make a huge mistake by doing this, but now, I'm so glad I did."

"So you're okay with this? You're okay with living together and with most likely acting in to role of mother?" Booth asked, surprised.

"I'm more then okay with it, I'm actually happy. I always thought I was happy by myself with my bones, and that I didn't want to have what most people do, the home, the children, the dog, but now that everything seems to be falling into place, I realized I wasn't happy like that. But that doesn't matter, because I'm happy now."

A smile spread across Booth's face, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Bones was telling him she was happy, because of him and his son. "You will never stop amazing me." He said before getting out of his seat, kneeling before her chair and pulling her into a hug. The hug lasted for a little while before they both pulled back slightly, and looked at each other. Brennan was the first to move, leaning in just slightly. This gave Booth the sign he needed to continue, bringing his hand up to the side of her face, and pulling her into a light kiss.

It was a hesitant kiss a first, neither wanting to move to fast and scare the other away, but after about a minute of hesitancy, the kiss suddenly deepened into something much more. There was a spark between both and they just wanted more. Some how they were able to move from their place at the table to the hallway, were Brennan ended up pushed firmly against the wall, trying to maintain as much contact as possible. They stayed against the wall for a moment, before continuing on their way toward the bedrooms. By time they got to Brennan's room, there were out of breath and eager to get a close as possible.

It took only a second for Booth to start removing Brennan's clothing and her his, but it wasn't until they were both completely undressed, laying on the bed that he realized what was about to happen. He stopped for a moment and propped himself up on his elbow, face hovering over hers. "Are you sure?" He asked simply.

"Of course I am," He nodded at her response and reached over to his bed side table, but she stopped him, "I'm clean, and I trust that you are as well." He just nodded. "Okay, well forget it, I'm on the pill, I want to do this right."

He just nodded again and returned to kissing her, excited for what was to come. He never thought he would be making this leap with her, but here they were, in their house, about to have sex, no not just sex, make love. And after that he stopped thinking, and just let himself feel.

A/N: Sorry, I don't write sex scenes, I always feel they come out sounding… stupid. Mainly because describing sex without sounding immature or cheese is really hard. Plus, I really don't want to raise the rating.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, they all have made today so much better, now I don't know if I'm going to have another chapter up tomorrow, because I might be going to a party, we shall see. But anyway, here's the chapter I bet you have all been waiting for!

The next day Booth and Brennan both woke up much earlier then they had planed on, mainly because they were both so nervous. Instead of getting out of bed, however, they stayed in bed simply enjoying their time together until they had to get out of bed and get ready. They both made sure they looked as trust worthy and respectable as possibly before leaving the house and going to the court house. They arrived a little bit early, so they just sat together sharing support by simply holding hands. That was how their lawyer found them a bit later. After a short discussion about how they were going to handle their new relationship in court everything was silent until Angela and Hodgins arrived.

Soon their case was being called in and they all walked into the court room silently. Parker, who had been sitting with Rebecca and Brent far down the highway, was being watched in the hallway by a police guard, so that he wouldn't have to hear all the dirt that the lawyers tried to drag out of each parent. After opening statements Booth was the first person who was called to the stand. The questioning by his lawyer went fine, they had discussed exactly what was going to be asked, so Booth already knew what to expect. It was when Rebecca's lawyer started asking questions that things got a little difficult.

"Agent Booth, your job is fairly dangerous wouldn't you say?"

"Yes it is."

"And your hours, they're not exactly regular are they?"

"No, not all the time."

"How do you expect to be able to take care of a child when you don't even know when you're going to be home, or if you're even going to get home at all?"

"I am currently living with my partner and girlfriend Dr. Temperance Brennan; she had much more regular work hours and has already agreed that if I have to work late she will be there for him. On top of that our co-workers at the Jeffersonian have also agreed that if need arises they are willing to baby sit at any time, day or night."

The lawyer looked like he hadn't expected that answer at all. "Now, is it true that your father abused you?"

"Objection, what does this have to do with anything?" Booth's lawyer asked standing quickly.

"Objection overruled," The judge said after a moment of thinking.

"He did." Booth answered a little hesitant.

"And how can you be sure that you're not going to turn out like him?"

"Because, I'm not my father, I know what he did wrong, and I know not to repeat the same mistakes he made on me, on my son." Booth's voice had a slight edge to it that he had to fight to keep controlled.

"Well, haven't you had a number of disciplinary actions against you, for discharging your fire arm uselessly, one notable time at a clown on top of a truck? Doesn't that show just how violent you can be?"

"Those come from dealing with dirt bags; I'm not the only person who can't control themselves at all times when they have to deal with criminals. But it's different with my son, I'd never hurt him."

"But how can you be sure about that? Right now you just see your son on weekends, but what if when he lives with you full time, you just get over whelmed? How can you say that won't happen?"

"I can't but he's…"

"Your son, yes I know. But you were your father's son, and he still hit you." Booth's eyes flared at what the lawyer was implying.

"Objection!"

"Withdrawn, that's all." The lawyer now had a small self satisfied smirk on his face.

After that Booth was aloud to step down and then Brennan was up on the stand. Once again questioning by their lawyer went by easily, but it was the other lawyer that gave her a hard time.

"Dr. Brennan, you once said, on national TV, that you don't want children, is that true?"

"Yes but…"

"Then, if that's the case, why are you so eager to take this child away from his mother?"

"I'm not doing this to take Parker from his mother; I'm doing this because I think that it's what's best for Parker. He's in his formative years, he shouldn't be forced to move and make new friends. It can be very stressful on a child his age."

"Why so concerned though, if you don't like children why do you care so much about this boy?"

"I never said that I don't like children. I simply stated that I didn't want to have children of my own. I never said that I wouldn't consider adopting a child, I just don't think it would be right to bring a child into a world that's filled with so many bad things."

They lawyer looked like his roll was broken for a moment, but he was able to recover quickly. "Is your father going to have access to Parker?"

"Of course, he loves Parker like a grandchild, and Parker loved to do experiments with him."

"Isn't your father a murderer? Is that really the safest person to leave a child with?"

"Actually, he was found not guilty, so, he's not considered a murderer at all."

"That is all." Now his smirk was gone and he looked like he was concerned.

Next Angela and Hodgins were called up one at a time and subjected to questions about their own abilities to watch a child as well as questions about Booth and Brennan's character. After them were Rebecca, then Brent, and one of each of their parents. The last person to take the stand was Parker, who once he was seated looked a little worried. Instead of being questioned by either lawyer, the judge asked him questions.

"Parker has your mother or father ever hit you?"

"No, they love me."

"How about Dr. Brennan or Brent."

"No, they haven't either."

"Who would you rather live with?"

Parker hesitated for a moment. "I wanna live with Daddy and Dr. Bones," he said softly.

"Who's Dr. Bones?"

"That's what Daddy and I call Dr. Brennan, but only we can call her that, she doesn't like it when anyone else does."

"Okay and why do you want to live with them?"

"I don't wanna move to Maine, and anyway, Daddy and Dr. Bones seem to like it when we spend time together, they let me sit on the couch and watch movies, and they even let me pick the movie! And Dr. Bones bought me a basketball hoop, and let me teach her how to play, even though she always tells Daddy that she doesn't like sports."

"And your Mother and Brent don't let you sit on the couch and watch movies with them?"

"Not often, most of the time they send me to bed and then watch movies in their room. They say that it's grown up time and that I can bother them. I had a bad dream once when they were having grown up time and Mommy and Brent got really mad when I knocked on the door."

"Okay, well that's all the questions I have for you Parker. As for everyone else, we're going to take a 5 minute recess and I'll render my decision afterwards." With that he banged the gravel. Parker was taken back into the hall by the guard and everyone else stood up to stretch their legs.

"Five minutes doesn't seem like a lot of time." Booth said to his lawyer.

"It's not, that means he already knows what he's choosing, and just wants to make it seem like he spent more time thinking then he really has."

Booth nodded and was worried, he knew that if they didn't get custody he was going to be devastated, and so was Bones. He knew that Brennan had gotten very attached to his son, and was looking forward to having him around.

Soon the five minutes were over and they were all sitting waiting for the decision to be made. "The custody of a child is a very important thing. Children need love, and nurturing and stability. I always regret having to make a decision like this, because it means taking a child from one parent for most of the year, but it must be done. I have considered everything that has been presented to me today, and I'm ready to render my decision. I find that you should both share joint legal custody, and that sole physical custody will go to," Booth squeezed Brennan's hand; this was the moment of truth. "Special Agent Seely Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan. You can get everything out lined in writing from the clerk and you can also set up the visitation schedule with him as well. Court adjourned."

Booth and Brennan immediately hugged each other tightly, momentarily unaware of anyone else in the room, however, they were soon interrupted by Angela jumping on them, screaming in joy. All three were hugging and crying together in joy, and they were soon joined by Hodgins, who was not crying, but was excited none the less. After they reined their emotions under control they thanked their lawyer, and then Booth looked over to Rebecca. Her face was hard, not a single emotion showing on her face. Booth stepped forward to apologize, but she quickly walked out of the room. Booth pushed this from his mind when he heard his son's voice shouting, "Daddy, daddy, mommy said I'm living with you and Dr. Bones from now on!"

Booth smiled and picked up the running boy. "That's right buddy, the three of us are going to be a family now." He said looking over to Brennan who smiled before wrapping her arms around both of them in a hug. They were a family now.

A/N: This isn't the end; I'm still going, so keep reading and reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry I was MIA for two days, I had a lot of interesting stuff going down, but I'm back. And while I can't promise up dates every day I can say I'll try my best to do one at least every other day if I can. I might even put up another chapter tonight, if I don't get home to late. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, it's made me so happy to get so much feed back, keep it coming! Now, here's the newest chapter. Oh and I know something crazy is going to happen soon, but I'm not sure what, if anyone wants to see something happen give me your ideas, I really wanna know where readers see this going.

After working out the visitation schedule, (two weeks in the summer, the day after Christmas to New Years Eve, and a day whenever they're in DC), Angela decided they had to celebrate as a family with a picnic, and everyone agreed. They went their separate ways to get food and other things for the park, and to change into more casual clothing, agreeing to meet up in an hour.

Parker didn't have much by way of clothing at Booth's house, because his things weren't going to be brought to the house until the next day, but they were able to find something relatively normal looking for him to wear. Booth, Brennan, and Parker arrived at the park before Angela and Hodgins did so they took it upon themselves to find a place to sit and eat. "How about at the picnic tables?" Brennan asked the two Booth boys.

"No, I wanna eat under that tree, please? That's why we have the blanket." Parker smiled up at Brennan, who quickly gave in. As they were setting down their things and spreading the blanket, Parker spotted Angela and Hodgins walking down the path. "Aunty Angela!" Parker yelled waving to the two.

They walked over, Angela looking shocked at the new title bestowed upon her by the little boy. "Hi Parker, since when am I Aunty?"

"Since now, Mommy Bones says that you're her family, so that makes you my family too, so you're Aunty Angela, and he's Uncle Jack." Parker said in a mater of fact way with a large smile on his face. All the adults were shocked, suddenly Brennan was mommy Bones and Angela and Hodgins were Aunt and Uncle. "That's okay, right?"

"That's fine bud, you're right, we're all family now," Booth said, the first to recover from the shock of hearing his son call Bones Mommy. "Now, who wants sandwiches?"

Everyone took a sandwich from Booth, and settled in to eat and make small conversation, mostly listening to Parker talk about how happy he was, and about anything he could think about. After eating Booth, Parker and Hodgins went to play football, Booth and Parker vs. Hodgins, while Angela and Brennan sat and watched.

"He called me mommy, how am I supposed to respond to that. I'm not his mother, and I don't want Rebecca to feel like I've replaced her." Brennan said, worried that maybe she made a mistake by doing this. She never expected to be called Mommy in her life.

"Sweetie, in a way you have replaced her, you're the one who's going to be here with him most of the year, you're the one who's going to tuck him in, and check for monsters, you're going to help with homework, and take him to school, and take care of him when he's sick. In every way it counts, you're his Mom, and that he already sees you as such, that's big, and it's good, don't ever doubt that."

"But, what about Rebecca, how is she going to feel if Parker talks to her about me as his mom, how is that going to make her feel?" Brennan was still worried.

"It's not something you need to worry about, she's the one who wanted to take Parker away from Booth and never let him see his father, that's not fair. Rebecca will always be Parker's birth mother, but she clearly didn't care about him as much as she should have. You heard what Parker said in court, he said he wants to live with you and Booth because you care more, and you want him around, Rebecca seems to care more about her new husband then her son, and that's not right."

"You're right, but what if Booth and I become like she was, we're just starting our relationship, and it's going to be hard now with Parker with us all the time, I don't want this relationship to fail, but, I don't want Parker to feel like he did living with his mom." Brennan didn't know how everything would work out okay, she wanted to believe they could handle everything, but she couldn't see how they were going to be able to.

"There's always me, and Hodgins, and your father, and Russ, I know everyone will be willing to watch Parker for a night so that you and Booth can have some alone time. That's what Aunts, Uncles, and Grandfathers do; spoil your child so mommy and daddy can have some time off."

Brennan smiled at her friend, Angela always knew the right things to say to make everything better, she felt lucky to have someone who would listen to her petty problems and help solve them. Her attention was dragged back to the boys when she hears Parker yell. "Mommy, help!" Her heart stopped for a second when she heard that yell, but she simply smiled when she saw why he was yelling for help, Booth had his son over his shoulder and was running with him while Hodgins chased them for the ball.

Booth looked over at her for a moment and smiled before heading in their direction, Parker still over his shoulder and Hodgins in hot pursuit. When they reached the blanket Booth crouched down behind Brennan trying to keep her in between them and Hodgins. "Booth men are stinking cheaters! We're playing two hand touch, and Booth got Parker to jump on me and steal the ball."

"Hey, I didn't get him to do anything, he did it all on his own, so don't blame me. Anyway, he's just a kid he doesn't know any better." Booth smiled in triumph.

"Mommy Bones, will you come play with me, Daddy and Uncle Jack just keep arguing, they're no fun," Parker said pouting from his place in front of his father, who was still bickering with Hodgins over something.

"Sure, but I don't really know anything about football though." Brennan said with a smile.

"That's okay; we can just throw it to each other. Aunty Angela, do you wanna play too?"

"No thanks Parker, I'm gunna stay here and keep an eye on these two."

"Okay, come on Mommy Bones, I'll teach you the best way to throw a ball." Parker said gabbing Brennan's hand after she stood and pulling her over to where they were playing earlier.

Booth and Hodgins eventually stopped arguing; when Angela pointed out they were acting like children for no reason. After they stopped arguing, Hodgins turned his attention to Angela, and Booth sat back and watched Brennan and Parker play. He smiled at the scene, Bones wasn't able to throw all that well, but Parker didn't seem to mind. Both had large smiles on their faces and they would laugh every time one of them made a really bad throw.

"She looks happy doesn't she?" Angela asked him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yea she really does, you know last night she told me she always thought she was happy before, but now she realized that she wasn't. When she first told me she would help me, I thought she meant pay for a lawyer and be there to hold my hand when I lost, but, she's really been there for me, she's really invested her self for my best interest, and I can't thank her enough. I love her Angela, I really truly do."

Angela couldn't believe her luck, she was hearing all the dirt about this, without having to beat it out of someone, this was the best day ever. "Tell her that then, tell her you love her, and that you never want her to leave. Make sure she knows how much you appreciate and need her, that way she'll never want to leave."

Booth smiled at her before turning his eye back to Brennan and his son, "I'll tell her, and I'll make sure she never wants to leave, because without her, I would be lost." Angela smiled, happy that her friend was finally with a guy who actually deserved and loved her, Brennan deserved the best, and that's what she has now.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am sorry if this took a while to write, I've been writing papers for school. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, the reviews make me so happy. Keep reviewing I'll keep updating.

Brennan was surprised the next morning when she woke up enfolded in Booth's arms, completely content. She never felt content, at least not that she could remember, but in that moment she couldn't be happier. In front of her lay Parker, he had come into the room around midnight saying he had a nightmare and asking if he could sleep with them, they quickly agreed and allowed him to crawl in. She was happy to be in that place, with the two Booth boys. Booth was next to wake up, a content smile on his face as well. They both talked softly together, discussing what they were going to spend their first vacation day doing. They tried to be as quiet as possible, so that Parker would stay asleep, but he didn't stay asleep much longer and soon he was up and begging for breakfast.

Booth got out of bed first, taking Parker downstairs to start cooking so that Brennan could have a few moments alone. After a few quick morning stretches she headed down to eat. After breakfast Parker asked if he could go practice basketball in the driveway. Booth was hesitant, but Brennan decided to sit outside and watch him since it was already nice out. So they left Booth in the kitchen washing the dishes and went outside.

Parker seemed to enjoy throwing the ball, at the hoop, even when he doesn't get it through the hoop. Brennan kept and eye on him, and was glad she did because when the ball went into the road, Parker didn't stop and think about going after it. Brennan quickly stopped him and went for it herself. Happy to avoid a dangerous situation she grabbed the ball from the middle of the street and turned around to bring it back into the yard, but was shocked by what she saw. Parker fighting against what looked like a man who was trying to drag him away. "No! Get away from him," she yelled running towards the man, ready to attack. "Booth, get out here now!"

Booth came bursting through the front door, "Freeze, FBI." He shouted, trying not to show the shock he felt at seeing his son in the grips of a stranger. The man quickly dropped Parker and took off running down the street. Booth didn't hesitate to chase after him, knowing that if he didn't get the man there was a good chance it would happen again. No way was this random, this man was after his son, and Booth wasn't going to let anything bad happen to him.

After a long foot race Booth finally gained on the man, grabbing him and throwing him on the floor. "You are under arrest for attempted kidnapping." He said as he hauled the man up onto his feet. Booth hopped that Brennan thought to call the cops, his question about that was answered when he heard sirens from down the street.

After handing the man over to the cops and giving statements, the three headed back into the house. Parker was still shaken at what had happened, as was Brennan, though she wasn't showing it as much as Parker was. Booth was shaken up as well, but he wasn't going to let it show, he had to stay strong for the two people who needed him the most.

"Hey buddy, come here." Booth said knowing his son was going to want to be as close as possible for a while.

"Daddy, why did that man try and grab me, he was scary." Parker asked Parker as he crawled into his father's lap on the couch.

"I don't know Parker, but I'm going to find out, and he'll never, ever come and try to get you again." Booth said to his son, hugging him close. Brennan stood off to the side watching the interaction, arms wrapped around herself. She couldn't believe she let something like that almost happen. The man was so close to getting Parker, if she had kept her back turned for another minute Parker could have been kidnapped. Booth would never forgive her if she let that happen. Booth seemed to sense her thoughts, because he looked up and made eye contact with her, signling her to come over and sit with them.

The three sat together on the couch for a long while, simply watching the telivition that was on in front of them, enjoying the closeness. After what happened, both Booth and Brennan were reluctant to let Parker out of their sight. After watching telivtion for a while, Brennan got off the couch and made sandwiches before moving back to the couch. "Parker, how would you like to go to the zoo tomorrow?" Brennan asked in between bites of her sandwich.

"Really? I love the zoo, can we really go?" Parker asked, his face brightening at the idea.

"Yup, you, your dad and I can go, and see all the animals." She said smiling at the much happier boy.

"Will you tell me all about the animals at the zoo, I bet you know everything about them because you're so smart."

"I'll tell you whatever I know, if you want me to."

Booth smiled at the two interacting, he wondered at how much better Bones was getting at being a mother, it had only been a day, but she had already slipped right into the role. He knew she was still warry about being considered a mother, but that was exactly what she had quickly become, a wonderful mother.

Later that night, after Parker was in bed, Booth and Brennan were seated on the couch together, watching the TV in silence. "I'm sorry Booth," Brennan said out of the blue, causing Booth to look at her confused. "If I was paying better attention this wouldn't have happened, I should have been watching him better."

"Bones, it's not your fault, you went to get a ball so he wouldn't go in the street, you didn't expect someone to be waiting for you to turn your back. Hell I would have done the same thing. You did the right thing, yelling. The second I heard you screaming I knew something was wrong. I'm glad you yelled Tempe, I know you can protect yourself, but I'm glad you know when to ask for help."

Brennan didn't know how to respond, so she simply settled into Booth's side, content to stay were she was. A few moments later, however, their contentment was broken by Parker's screams. Booth and Brennan both jumped of the couch and ran toward his room thinking the man was back. They were relieved to find Parker in bed, no one else to be seen in the room, in the fits of a nightmare. Booth gently woke him up and after a small talk, takes Parker into their room so that he can sleep with them in bed again. Brennan smiled at the sight of Booth carrying Parker to their room, and gently setting him on the bed. It had been a long, trying day, and she was glad Parker was going to be close, so she could be sure he was safe.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've just gotten into a rut of some kind, and I couldn't get out, I just never felt like writing. I tried to make up for the time with this chapter; it's about twice as long as my normal chapters are. I hope my readers are still around, and I hope that you enjoy and review so that you can help get me out of this little rut of depression I'm in.

The day after the attempted abduction Booth woke up early to go into work so that he could possibly find out anything about the man who tried to kidnap his son. When he left both Brennan and Parker were fast asleep, so he simply left her a note saying where he went and that he'd be back as soon as possible. Brennan woke up an hour or so later to find this note placed on Booth's pillow. She smiled as she read the note, especially when she reached the bottom and saw his closing, "love, Seeley." She couldn't stop smiling to herself, she thought she would feel fear and the desire to run if the word love ever made its way into a relationship for real, but she felt nothing bad, she just felt happiness and love. At first when she started feeling like she was falling in love she tried to rationalize it as a simple chemical reaction, but now she wasn't sure, she had thought she felt what was called love before, but now, this time, it was completely different then all the other times. Now she was starting to think that love was more then just a chemical reaction, it was something deeper as well.

Brennan remained in bed as long as she could, not wanting to wake Parker up too early, so that they wouldn't have to wait as long for Booth to get back so they could go to the zoo. Soon, however, she started to feel her bladder protest the fact that she hadn't gone to the bathroom yet, so she carefully slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom. When she returned to the room, she found the bed empty and her heart rate sped up. All she could think about was if something had happened to Parker. Before she became irrational though, she forced herself to calm down and think rationally, he could be some where in the house, in fact, he was probably sitting in front of the TV watching morning cartoons. Rational thinking didn't stop her from practically sprinting to the living room, which to her dismay was empty. When she saw this she lost all rationality and started going from room to room, calling Parker's name, and looking for him.

Just when she thought he had really been taken, and that she was going to have to tell Booth his baby boy was gone, Parker came out of his bedroom looking confused. "Mommy, why were you calling me?" Parker asked her, Brennan took one look at him, safe and sound and burst into tears, "Mommy, why are you crying, are you sad?" He asked.

Brennan moved over to him and bent down, sweeping him into a hug, "No Parker, I was just scared, I couldn't find you and I thought something bad had happened. Now I'm crying because I'm so happy you're alright."

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I just wanted to surprise you and Daddy by getting dressed all by myself so we can go to the zoo. Where is Daddy anyway?" Parker asked as Brennan scoped him up and carried him into the kitchen, not wanting to let him go just yet.

"Your father had to go into work for a little bit, but I promise we're still going to the zoo, he said that he's going to be back as soon as possible."

"Oh, okay." Parker seemed disappointed that his father wasn't there and ready to go to the zoo already. "Is it because of the bad man from yesterday?"

"Yes it is, he's going to figure out why he did this, and make it so it never happens again, that way you're safe." Brennan thought that would make him a little bit less disappointed, but it didn't seem to work, so she came up with another way to make the little boy happy. "I'll tell you what, how about you and I go into my work, and see Aunty Angela and Uncle Jack until you dad gets out of work, how's that sound?"

At her suggestion Parker's eyes lit up, "Will Uncle Jack show me bugs? Oh, and experiments, and is Grandpa Max going to be there too, I haven't gotten to see him for a while and I miss him."

"If you ask Uncle Jack nice I'm sure he'll show you some bugs and experiments, as for Grandpa Max, he should be there today, we'll see when we get there," Brennan said, not wanting Parker to be too disappointed if her father wasn't actually there.

"Mommy, you're the best, can we go now? Please?" Parker asked with the charm smile her learned from his father on his face.

"What about breakfast? You have to eat first, that way you don't run out of energy before we get to the zoo." She knew that this would get him to eat at least a little cereal, no matter how excited he was to leave."

"Okay, can I have some lucky charms? Daddy says they're magical and that's why they taste good." Parker said in a mater of fact way, a smile on his face.

Brennan forced herself not to say anything about how magic wasn't real, and how the cereal just tasted good because it was so full of sugar. Instead she just smiled at him and poured some in a bowl before adding the milk to it. She told him to eat and stay at the table while she went to get dressed. Sat at the table with a coffee and waiting for Parker to finish eating.

"Mommy, aren't you going to eat too?" Parker asked as he finished his food and noticed she wasn't eating. "Daddy says that you don't eat enough, and that it's our job as men to make sure you take good care of yourself."

She almost told him that she wasn't hungry, but decided that it was probably going to be easier to just eat a yogurt then argue with him about something his father taught him, so she got up and got a yogurt. "Thank you for reminding me, your dad is correct; sometimes I do forget to eat." She told him with a smile, not wanting him to think his father lied, and so that he would continue to show concern for other people.

After they both finished eating Brennan helped Parker get his shoes on, gave Booth a call to tell him to meet them at the Jeffersonian instead of at home, and then they left the house. Upon arriving at the lab they were enthusiastically greeted by Angela, who was happy to see her friend and the boy she was now aloud to call her nephew.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here, I though you had the week off?" She asked while giving both Brennan and Parker hugs. "Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything, just surprised."

"Well, Seeley had to go into work to check in on a few things, and so I decided we'd stop by while he was at work so that Parker wouldn't be too disappointed about getting a late start on the zoo." Angela was surprised at her friend's sudden ability to think of the little boy she was now responsible for while planning her day. She realized he was disappointed and came up with a way to make him feel better, it was a big deal. "Do you know if my father is here? Parker wants to see him and Hodgins and see if they'll do experiments with him for a little bit."

"Yea your father was heading back to his desk when I last saw him, and I'll go get Hodgins and bring him over, then while they do their experiments we can have a little girl time," Angela said with a smile before hurrying off to find Hodgins.

"Come on Parker, lets go find Grandpa Max, okay?" Brennan asked, taking Parker's hand and leading him in the direction of her father's desk. When they arrived she found her father sitting behind his desk filling out something. "Hey dad, Parker and I decided to stop by for a visit; Parker would really like it if you and Hodgins had some time to do some experiments with him."

"Of course I have time for my favorite grandson," Max said with a large smile on his face. This was the first time he was able to see his daughter interact with Parker, and he was very happy with what he saw, his daughter looked like a mother. She looked completely comfortable standing there, holding Parker's hand; it looked so natural to Max. He was even happier when he was able to see her interact directly with Parker.

"Okay Parker, you be good for Grandpa Max and Uncle Jack. I don't want to hear that you didn't listen to them, and I defiantly don't want you to get hurt. So promise you'll be good?" She asked after bending down to Parker's level when she saw Hodgins coming their way. All three adults looked on in awe at what was transpiring, Dr. Brennan, notoriously cold and emotionless, was kneeling in front of a child that called her mommy, talking like a mother does to a child. It was an amazing sight.

"I promise Mommy, Daddy says that I should always behave when he leaves me somewhere, he says that misbehaving isn't how big boys act, and I want to be a big boy like my daddy." Parker said with a smile. He gave Brennan a quick hug before fallowing Hodgins and Max to do experiments, leaving Brennan and Angela alone.

"You know, he really looks up to Booth, most of what he says is 'Daddy says' it makes me even more glad that he's with us and not with Rebecca." Brennan said as the two women walked towards Angela's office. They sat and talked for a while, Brennan telling her what happened the day before, and also telling her about how things were going at the house. They had just started talking about the latest lab gossip when Booth came into the office.

"It was Rebecca," he said, anger clear on his face as he paced back and forth in the room.

"What do you mean, what was Rebecca?" Brennan asked, concerned.

"Rebecca was the one who tried to have Parker kidnapped, apparently yesterday they were able to get the guy to talk, and he told them some lady contacted him, asked him to grab a kid. She paid him half in advance through money order; they have her on camera filling the money order. They picked her up yesterday, along with Brent, but neither would talk until today. Rebecca said she just wanted what was best for Parker, how would kidnapping him be what's best, scaring him is defiantly not what's best for him. I can't believe she would sink this low." Booth kept pacing as he explained what had happened. He was beyond angry at Rebecca for trying to kidnap Parker.

"Seeley, calm down, you're not going to be any good like this. If Parker sees you like this he's going to be scared," Brennan said, moving from her seat to his side. She placed a gentle hand on his arm, to try and get him to stop pacing, and just calm down and explain what was going to happen before Parker saw him freaking out.

"I'm sorry, I just never thought that this would happen, how am I going to tell Parker that he can't see his mother anymore because she's in jail for trying to kidnap him?"

"So she's going to jail then?"

"Damn strait she is, there's no way I'm going to let her get away with this, even if I have to go to every court date, and when she gets out I'm getting a restraining order on her so she can't bother us."

"Okay, so we just tell Parker the truth right?"

"Not exactly the truth, I don't want him to hate his mom, even if she is crazy, I don't want him to be afraid of her for the rest of his life. Because chances are she's going to get at least supervised visits with him eventually." Booth ran a hand through his hair, normally he knew what to say to people when something happened, and he could tell people that their family members were dead, but this was different, this was his son.

"Just tell him that his mother did something really bad, and that she's going to be gone for a while so he won't be seeing her." Angela said, speaking up for the first time. Both Brennan and Booth seemed a little surprised to see her sitting there, but they quickly brushed it off. "Hey, it's not a lie, but you're also not telling him that his mom tried to kidnap him. It's the best you can do for now, when he's older you'll be able to tell him and not have to worry about scaring him quite as much."

Booth looked relieved, "Thanks Angela, I knew you squints were good for something," he said, flashing her a charm smile. "Now, enough of this depressing talk, where's my son, if I remember correctly, we have a date with the zoo."

"How exactly does one have a date with a zoo? It's a place, not a person." Brennan asked, confused.

"It's a figure of speech Bones, it means we're meant to be there, and hopefully as soon as possible. I want to see everything." Booth said, placing his arm over her shoulders and steering her out of the office while talking.

"Well, considering the size of the zoo, it's highly unlikely we're going to be able to see everything, especially not with a young child with us." Brennan said as their walked out leaving Angela behind.

After gathering Parker from Brennan's father and Hodgins the three made their way out of the lab and to Booth's SUV, having already asked Max to see that Brennan's car made it back to the house later. By the time they arrived at the zoo Parker was absolutely beyond excited to be there. "Come on mommy, daddy is getting ahead of us." Parker said after they were out of the car. Parker was walking holding Brennan's hand since she had gotten out him out of his car seat.

"That's because your father forgot to wait for us to get out of the car, I think he's a little excited himself." Brennan said as she smiled down at him, and walked a little faster to try and catch up with Booth. Finally she was sick of trying to catch up with a five year old holding onto her hand and decided to bring it to his attention that he was a little be ahead. "Seeley, can you wait just a second?" She called out to him, a smile on her face.

Booth turned around when he heard his name behind him, and was shocked to see Brennan and his son farther behind him then he thought they were. He quickly apologized when they caught up, and then he took Brennan's hand so that they wouldn't get separated again.

After paying admittance, they started to plan their trip while looking at the map. "I wanna see the tigers, and the lions, and the giraffes, and the penguins, and the polar bears!" Parker said with excitement, "Oh and I wanna see the snakes too. And I wanna see the elephants, because they're really fat."

"Okay buddy, I promise we'll do our best to see everything you want, but how about we just start here and walk down that path leading to the tigers, and then we can go from there. I think it leads to the food court anyway." Booth said and he excitedly pulled Brennan's hand in the direction he wanted to go in.

Together they walked looking at the animals, Parker and Booth both with large excited smiles on their faces, Parker asking Brennan as many questions as he could think off. "Mommy, why do the giraffes have funny patterns on them?"

"That's so that they can hide." She said from behind him, he was standing on a bench so he could see over the barrier, and she was holding him so he wouldn't fall.

"That's silly, they're so big, how would they hide?" Parker asked turning to look at her.

"Their spots help them blend in with the stuff around them," Brennan said, trying to think of way to explain it to him.

"So is it like magic?" Parker asked excitedly.

At first she wanted to explain to him it wasn't magic, but a quick look from Booth stopped her, and made her answer in a way she never thought she would. "Yes Parker, it's just like magic." She said with a big smile.

They continued looking at the animals until they couldn't wait any longer to get something to eat for lunch. After buying food, they sat down together to eat it, Parker talking excitedly the whole time about the animals. When they were done they continued on to look at more animals. Eventually it was clear that Parker was getting tired so they started on their way to the exit, Booth carrying Parker. As they left Booth spotted an ice cream stand and decided that they all deserved ice cream, much to Parker's joy.

Booth finished his ice cream first and headed off to the bathroom, leaving Brennan to make sure Parker didn't make a mess with his ice cream. As she was wiping off Parker's face a woman approached her. "Excuse me, are you Dr. Temperance Brennan? I've read all your books, and I just wanted to tell you I'm a really big fan."

"Um, thanks, do you want an autograph?" She asked, a little awkward, she would never get used to random people approaching her in public. Now she was even a little irritated, because she was trying to spend time alone with Parker and Booth.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that your son is very adorable. My kids are all grown now, I'm here with my daughter and granddaughter, but I remember when my kids were at that age, cherish it while you can, it will seem to fly by." The woman said with a smile.

"Thank you, let me give you an autograph, you're probably the nicest fan I've ever had approach me." Brennan was honestly surprised, normally fans were very annoying to her, but this lady seemed to just want to give her some advice.

"No, no, don't let me bother you, I just wanted to pass on some words of wisdom, I don't want to take away from your time, I know how precious that little bit of free time can be. I just wanted to tell you to enjoy the time you do have as much as you can." With that the woman left her and Parker alone, and left Brennan with her thoughts. The woman was right, the time she had with Parker wasn't going to last forever, and she was glad she was able to enjoy it. It also made her think about other things, like what it would be like to become pregnant, and give birth, and all the things she never allowed herself to think about before. She pushed these thoughts quickly out of her mind though, when Booth returned from the bathroom, signaling that their time at the zoo was over.


End file.
